


The Feast

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Captivity, Creepy, Fear of Death, Hopeful Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Male Protagonist, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Poverty, Rescue, Self-Hatred, Suffering, Swearing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was made for Satan from Discord. So Happy Holidays!When Tommy wakes up in a cell too low for him to stand in, he tries to figure out how and why he is here.However, that will soon be the least of his problems.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 23
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	The Feast

The moment that he woke up, he was in pain. His body felt as if he was splitting in two and he couldn't do shit about it. Truly, like a spread at a dinner table, he was stretched to his limits over this...this...this..

This cold hard floor. 

His back retained the worst of his agony as every moment seemingly shatters it more and more. His lungs were terribly off as well as they were on fire and every gasp he took made them shudder and spread the fire. And finally, his stomach was sucked into itself as it groaned and growled in hunger and in a plea for anything to satisfy it. 

In the end, he had to lay there on the floor to try to regain his bearings and a bit of peace. Maybe if he sat still, he could take the edge off of his apparent hurt state. Maybe then, he could figure out what happened. 

After a long while writhing and languishing on the stone ground, he forced his body to push itself up. His mortal coil screamed at him as he forced it up but he knew that he couldn't lay down there anymore. He needed answers and he needed to find escape. When he rose from his spot though, he hit his head against the ceiling of the room he was in, causing him to groan in a instant headache. 

After sitting down, he finally got a clear view of his surroundings. The room he was in wasn't tall enough for him to stand in, weighing into his claustrophobic tendencies. Everything about the room was grey and dull. Even the sheets and pillows of the bed beside him. The door in front of him was merely bars and behind them was a dark void that looked like it would suck him in if given the chance. The tiny window behind him gave him a shred of light as the sun was slowly raising into the sky. It was a teeny bit of comfort in this hell that was jeered by the cold winter winds that blew into this prison. And finally, he was back to the floor and walls, they are seemingly tough and smooth to the touch as well as cold and unfeeling. 

What did he get himself into?

Did he break the law somehow? 

How did he get here?

Why is he here? 

His family was poor as fuck. 

His father, Phil, was a farmer without a penny to his name. 

His eldest brother, Wilbur, was a poor musician and as for his middle brother Techno...

He was merely a writer. 

None of them had any powerful connections.

This teen couldn't think of a good reason why he could have been snatched off the streets like that.

Maybe his captor or captors decided to be dicks?

Anyways, he still needed to get out. 

So, he started to feel for a loose spot to push on. First, he pushed on the walls, but no luck. Then, he stepped on the floor to see if it was hollow, but nope. And lastly, he checked both the bars in the window and the doorway; they were sturdy and laughing at him.

Great. He was stuck in a cell with no apparent way out for no apparent reason. 

With a string of curses, he plopped himself onto the ground and started to curl into a ball. The miniature structure of the cell was already getting to him. 

........

Splash.

A wave of cold frigid water slapped him awake from his fetal nap. He immediately stood up and ran to the door bars, holding them with a fiery rage. 

"What the hell, man? Can't a guy get some rest in peace?"

Across from him, outside of his cell, was a man holding a torch and two buckets. He was barely visible, but he was the only visible thing in the dark void around him. 

He was freakishly tall, skinny and strangely, he wore jewels and a tailored robe. 

"Good morning, boy." He greeted his prisoner politely. "I just thought that you would be hungry at this moment, kid." 

The captive opened his mouth to insult the man who dared to pour liquid chill all over him, but the growl of his stomach came back, answering for him. 

"Thought so." The smarmy man snarked. Then he shoos the teen to the back of the cell. 

The young captive wanted to spit at the obviously rich lord's face. 

But before he could, he started to scoot to the back of his cell. 

What the hell? 

Why is he doing this? 

In utter confusion, he tried to fight his own flesh and bones as it sat against the furthest wall, but it was impossible to do so. 

It was as if he wasn't in control of his own body. 

For some reason, probably hunger, or fear, our young protagonist obeyed the command and huddled against the back of the cell with a scowl on his face. 

His professional warden smiled wider at that. "Thank you." Then he opened the cell and placed the two buckets down before closing the said cell back. 

"Have a good day." The man called out as he and the torch got further and further from the teen's sights. 

After whatever influence on the kid wore off, he jolted up and dashed towards the second bucket. He had to see what he had been given to eat after all.

When he looked in the bucket, however, he turned his nose up and tossed it to the ground. 

In it was a mountain of fingers, yards and yards of guts, and a splash of blood to drink. All of it smelled horrible and was quite frankly unappetizing. 

There was no way in hell he would eat that. 

No way, Jose. 

He would just have to wait until he was rescued before could eat. 

At least he had clean water in the first bucket.

..........

..........

How long has it been that he was stuck in this cell? 

Three days? Four days? A week? He hasn't kept count. But he does remember everytime the man would come over and exchange his buckets of water and fo-filth. 

That man would then ask in a mocking voice whenever he saw the contents of the filth bucket untouched, "What? Not hungry again?" 

By which the prisoner would reply, "I am. You just don't feed me, you lord of slime!" 

His captor would then laugh, shake his head and fucking leaves. 

That douche!

He would leave his unwilling guest to starve and languish another day. 

Could this guest take it anymore? 

The boy was just so hungry. He needs subsistence. He needs to be full. He wants to eat dammit! 

He wants to go home. He wants to taste his father's cooking again. He wants to run around and laugh and annoy his brothers again. He wants to be able to stand up and to go wherever he wants again. 

He just wants his old life back. 

But no, he is stuck here to be lonely and to starve to death.

With a low whimper, he curled into a ball for the fiftieth time since he was brought here and crashed out. 

......

He awoke to the soft sound of footsteps walking away from his cell. He can see the man leaving with his torch and the new bucket already placed beside the bars. 

He is just so hungry.

He needs sustenance.

He needs to eat.

He needs to be full.

Right before the torch disappeared, he reached for the bucket, only to stop himself. 

What is he? Weak? 

Hell no. 

He glared at the bucket harshly with trembling crossed arms. 

He won't give in. 

Then, as hunger panged at his chest, he slowly dragged the bucket towards him. 

He won't give in- 

Then he stared at the things inside. 

Huh. They don't look so b-

Wait, no, they are terrible. 

As he had a war with himself, he absent-mindedly picked up a finger from the bucket and put it in his mouth. 

Before he knew it, he started sucking on it. 

What was he doing-

The thought stopped there as he chewed on the finger. 

As he picked up another one. 

Then, another one. 

Then five more. 

Then slowly, he became addicted to the taste. 

The bones crunched against his teeth like candy. The flesh was fresh and strangely tasted like pork to his famished tongue. The blood he slurped down reminded him of tomato soup. The tendons were chewy and the muscles were tender. The joints were suckable and the rest were filler. The guts and innards were soft and sweet and everything else was stringy. More more more- He needs more more more food. 

He chowed down on the contents for a while. Then finally, he was satisfied. 

But when he saw the state of his hands covered in blood and his body dirty with juices and innards, he wanted to hurl. 

Why did he enjoy it? 

Was he a monster?

Maybe he deserved to stay in that cell. 

Maybe he was taken because he was a animal.

And so, with that realisation that he gave in to his most primal desires, he sobbed.

Soon after he regained his senses and control over his grief from this senseless frenzy, he looked up, only to see the foreboding torch and the man again. 

The man was slowly approaching the cell, which immediately jolts the boy to scoot into the back wall again. 

Frightened blue eyes soon met cold hazel husks and a wide grin. "Ah.. You weren't expecting me, were you? Don't worry, I am just here to check on you." 

The captive didn't say a word as he tried to glare at the rich man, only to find that he couldn't anymore. 

The man laughed that damn laugh again and curiously looked down at the bucket. "Hm...Oh. You finally took advantage of my hospitality. Isn't that delightful-" 

"Can I have more?" The teen begged as his face burned in shame.

His captor smiled at him. "Not until tomorrow, boy. You really should have savored that." 

The young man stared at the lord in horror and in rage. 

_"Is he really going to leave me like this?"_ He asked himself. 

Then, as if to answer him, the lord turned heel and left him to languish this newfound torture.

"Please! No! Come back!" 

Tears brimmed his eyes as he watched the only other human leave him in anguish.

Only to return in the morning, like always.

...........

...........

...........

...........

Just like everything else, life goes on. 

He doesn't know how much of his life was spent in that cell, nor did he care anymore. 

He was hungry.

He needs subsistence

He needs food.

His stomach growled impatiently as the sun rose above the heavens. 

The bucket beside him was empty and cleaned of everything. He was just that hungry. 

Will the man come back with his food? That guy always did so before with a smile. 

If he did, the teen hoped that he would bring fingers again. He loved the taste of the tiny pieces of meat on his tongue and how crunchy the bones were. 

If he had the strength, he would crawl back and forth in his cell for his next meal. The way that the blood slipped across his cheeks, the way that the bones crushed against his jaws, and the way that the flesh smacked against his tongue kissed his imagination. 

God he was so hungry. 

Hungry...hungry....hungry.....

To distract himself from the impatient growls of his stomach, he hugged his knees tightly. 

The man will come back with his lunch. He knows that as he closes his eyes slowly. . . 

The next time that he was opening his eyes, he was being picked up. 

"Up you get, Toms." he heard the person whisper. "Don't worry, you are safe now." 

He began to try to wriggle away from their hold. 

_No.....No.....No!_

He can't leave! 

He can't be taken away again! 

He didn't deserve to be freed! 

He didn't deserve to be safe! 

He was a monster! 

An animal-

_No! No! No!_

But his thrashing was futile as he was carried out on the back of someone. He just felt so hungry and so exhausted that his struggling became more soft movement then anything. 

It was as weak as his voice had become. 

Then the person holding him started to hum something. 

A lullaby he heard a long time ago. 

Then he started to drift peacefully back into dreamland. 

Hopefully when he wakes up, he would be able to quench the hunger and thirst roaring within him. 

[The End]


End file.
